What Is This Feeling?
by IcePrincess627
Summary: Love is in the air at Titans Tower and Robin & Starfire are noticing. But could there be something between Beast Boy and Raven too? BBRae RobStar & slight CyJinx. No flames please! R
1. Advice

A/N- My first fan fiction, so no flames please, and forgive me if it's kind of corny. BEAST BOY AND RAVEN FOREVER!-IcePrincess627

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Wicked the Broadway musical (I can live without the book though).

What Is This Feeling?

Advice--

Raven looked up from her book when she heard a knock on her door.

_This better not be Beast Boy with some lame excuse for a game he just made up. No wait…it can't be Beast Boy. He doesn't have enough manners to knock. At least I can rule out that possibility. _

Raven opened the door to Starfire's smiling face. She asked if she could come in for a moment, and Raven reluctantly let her in.

"Friend Raven, I was wondering if I could ask you for advice," she asked.

"Okay, spill," Raven replied.

"But I do not have a beverage with me and-"

"Never mind, just, tell me what's up."

"Very well. I have been experiencing a strange new emotion lately and I was wondering-"

"Hate… anger… jealousy… pain?"

"No, it is more joyous. I…I can not explain it."

"Ah…love. Sorry, can't help you there."

"I believe I am in love with-"

"Robin? No kidding."

"No, Raven, I kid you not. I am in love with him."

"No…what I meant to say was…duh!"

"Please, _duh _is used to express the fact that you already know?"

"Yes, Starfire, I know. And so does everyone else in the Tower. And we also know that Robin likes-or _loves_-you too."

"Really? You are not kidding?"

"I'm not kidding. You should talk to him. He might like that."

"I believe I will. Oh, thank you ever so much, Raven!" And with that, Starfire pranced out of the room humming.

_So they're finally getting together. I should win the Nobel Prize for this. _

TT

"Hey, guys? I need your advice," Robin said, walking up to Beast Boy and Cyborg who were watching TV in the living room.

"And what do _we_ get out of it? As you can see we're very busy here," Beast Boy asked, eyes still glued to the television.

"The heartfelt reward of helping a friend in need?" Robin said. Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at him as if he were insane.

"Well, it was worth a try," he said, offering twenty dollars each and no more.

"So what's up?"

"Well, I think I'm in love with Starfire," he blurted out.

"And_ how_ long has it taken you to figure this out? _Everyone_ knows you have a thing for Starfire…except maybe Starfire," Beast Boy said.

"Just talk to her, man, and tell her how you feel," Cyborg suggested.

"Well _I_ could've figured that out myself, Cyborg," Robin said.

"Then what did you need us for?" Beast Boy asked. Robin sighed and walked off.

"Gee, I never would've thought it was gonna take_ this_ long for them to get together," Cyborg said. Beast Boy shrugged and turned back to the television.

A/N-So, how did you like my first chapter? I know, corny. But don't worry, it gets cornier. Anyway, if you _do_ like it, PLEEEEEEEEEEEESE REVIEW!


	2. First Kiss

A/N-Second chapter is cornier than the first one, but if you like it, I** REALLY** appreciate it. Enjoy!-IcePrincess627

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans or Wicked the Broadway musical (I can live without the book though).

First Kiss--

"So, did you hear? Starfire and Robin might be _finally_ getting together!" Raven said, sitting on the couch next to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"No kidding! We even gave Robin advice on the subject," Beast Boy said with enthusiasm. Cyborg nodded and added, "Yeah, and we just told him to invite Star on the roof before you came."

"Maybe we can even sneak up there and spy on them!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I don't know-" Raven started, but Beast Boy cut her off and said, "Shh! Here they come!"

Robin and Starfire walked into the room, when Robin said, "Um, Star, could you come out on the roof with me? I need to talk to you for a second."

"Agreed. I would also like a word with you," Starfire said.

As they went up to the roof, Raven decided to watch. She transported herself to a position on the roof where Robin and Starfire couldn't see her but she could hear everything they were saying.

"Hey, while you're up there, could you, like, transfer what you're seeing onto the big screen? Cause, we're kinda lazy," Beast Boy called from the living room.

"I'm a telepath, not a satellite dish. Use the stairs," Raven replied. They reluctantly came up to Raven's hiding spot just in time to hear the heat of the conversation.

"Look, Starfire, I… I don't know how to explain this but-" Robin started.

"Then maybe…maybe I should explain. Robin, when I think of you I feel the joyous emotion a young Tamaranian feels when he or she finds their first grenthrop," Starfire explained.

"Um…"

"Robin, I think I love you."

"Phew! And I thought I was gonna have to tell _you_! Wait…really?" Starfire nodded. Robin leaned in closer to kiss her, but she was confused.

"Um, Robin? What are you doing?"

"I was just…um, going to kiss you."

"Please, a kiss is an earthly sign of affection?"

"Yes."

"Can you show me?"

"First kiss, huh?" And with that, Robin moved in closer and kissed her.

A/N- YAY! I GOT REVIEWS! Thank you SO much! Sorry it took so long for me to post the second chapter, but I suck at typing. Third chapter coming up soon! (I hope.)


	3. Wicked Scary II

A/N- Hiya! Nuthin much I can say except thank you to anyone who gave me awesome reviews! Once again, enjoy! - IcePrincess627

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans or Wicked the Broadway musical(I can live without the book though).

Wicked Scary II--

"Dudes and dudettes! I present to you the scariest movie ever made!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Your home videos?" Raven asked mockingly.

"No! I give you _Wicked Scary II!_"

"I'm out," Raven said with thoughts of the last time she watched a horror movie racing through her mind.

"Come on! If it gets too scary, you can always cuddle up next to me," Beast Boy said.

"Now I _know_ I'm out,' Raven said.

"Pleeeeeeeease! Do it for me!" he pleaded.

_I might as well. Besides, he_ _is kind of cute, in a pathetic sort of way. No! I am not thinking that! I'll do it to prove I can live through a horror movie. Oh crap. I'm doomed. _

Raven sighed and said, "Fine, I'll do it."

"YES!" Beast Boy yelled.

"But I am_ not_ doing it for you!" Raven saved herself.

"Okay," he said. Cyborg grabbed the video and shoved it into the DVD player, just when the popcorn was done. All six of them (including Silkie) piled onto the couch and Beast Boy hit "PLAY" on the remote.

Raven regretted her decision the second the movie started. And even though she told herself not to, she found herself curling up with Beast Boy. He didn't seem to notice though; he was too preoccupied with the movie, which was about ten times scarier than the first one. Starfire and Robin were practically on top of each other, Starfire hiding her face in the couch. Once the movie was over, four of the Titans started to applaud. But Raven was completely petrified.

_At least I don't have to worry about my powers unleashing a bunch of monsters this time, because I will admit that that was the scariest thing I have ever seen. I wonder if he noticed…_

She looked over at Beast Boy who was still applauding. He turned to her and said, "Okay, now don't tell me _that_ didn't scare you."  
"I have to admit, I was scared," she replied.

"I will never watch another horror movie in my life," Robin said. But Raven knew that they would end up watching another one sometime in the next few weeks.

_They_ always_ forget their promises._

A/N-Sorry my chapters are so short, but I'll try to fix them (eventually).-IcePrincess627


	4. Denial

A/N- Sorry, this is kind of a short chapter too, so forgive me. Have fun reading this super-short chapter! - IcePrincess627

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans or Wicked the Broadway musical (I can live without the book though).

Denial--

_I_ _really hope no one saw me finding comfort in Beast Boy during the movie. _

Raven was lying awake in bed thinking to herself. Not about the movie, but about _him._

_I don't want anyone to get a bad impression. Please, it's not like I like-like him or anything. I mean, it's Beast Boy for goodness sake. But, then again…No! _

Raven became frustrated and, to save her belongings from her dangerous aura, she began to meditate. But all the while her mind drifted, and thoughts of the green skinned changeling raced through her mind. She couldn't take anymore, so she decided to at least _try_ to go to sleep.

TT

"HOLY CRAP!" Raven yelled, falling out of bed. She had just woken up to the alarm siren instead of her alarm clock.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Beast Boy called from outside her room.

"Why do you ask?" she asked him.

"Well, you were kind of on the verge of swearing, and there was this big thud coming from your room."

"I'm fine, just, go join the others," Raven insisted, rushing to get up and get her cloak.

"So…did you fall out of bed or something?" Beast Boy asked, still outside her door.

"No," Raven said, lying through her teeth to save herself from embarrassment.

"Then what else could the thud be?"

"Use your imagination, Beast Boy."

"I don't have an imagination. You need a brain for that."

"You actually take my 'you don't have a brain' comments seriously?"

"Kind of."

"Wow, you really _don't_ have a brain."

But before Beast Boy could respond, Robin came over the intercom announcing that siren was a false alarm. Raven grumbled and went back to bed, while Beast Boy, wide awake, went to go play video games.

_I don't like him. I repeat, I do not like him. _

But no matter how much she tried to deny it. Raven soon came to the realization that had been haunting her every thought.

_I love him._

A/N-Yeah, short chapter, but this is going to be a short fan fiction. Anyway, the RaeBB fluff is going to get better. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews!-IcePrincess627


	5. Secrecy

A/N-Hi! This chapter is a little different then the others. Again, all chapters are short, so don't kill me. Enjoy!-IcePrincess627

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans or Wicked the Broadway musical (I can live without the book though).

Secrecy--

_Tell him. _

"Stay out of this," Raven snapped at the happy emotion in her head, well unaware that she was saying this out loud. Luckily she was in the privacy of her own room, while everyone was doing their own thing.

_Come on, you know you want to. Don't be a chicken. _

_I don't know if she should. I mean, what if he doesn't like her. _

"Hey!" she practically screeched at the timid emotion.

_Of course he doesn't like you. You insult him everyday. He probably hates you by now. He'll never understand you. No one understands you. _

"Shut up! All of you!" Raven said, fighting back tears caused by Anger's remark. Half of her even thought it was true.

_Ooh, Ravie's gonna cry! _

"Shut up!" she screamed. By now the other Titans had heard her and came rushing to her room. The door opened and Robin asked, "Raven, are you okay?"

_Oh crap. They heard me. And now they probably think I'm insane. It's true. No one understands me. Not even… _

Overwhelmed by her thoughts and emotions, Raven fell to her knees and sobbed.

TT

A few hours had passed since the others left her alone to cry. But she couldn't seem to block out Anger's voice.

_They think you're insane… you have no friends…he'll never love you…he'll never understand. _

"Shut up," Raven managed to whisper.

"Raven?"

She looked up. Beast Boy stood in her doorway, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong? You kind of fell apart back there," he said. She didn't answer him. She just turned away. She didn't want to make eye contact with him. Raven had never felt intimidated by Beast Boy before, but now…

Beast Boy realized she needed to be left alone, so he left her room. When he was gone, Raven looked around at the destruction her emotions had caused, and began to cry again.

_I can't tell him. He just wouldn't understand. _

A/N- End of chapter… what is this, chapter five? Yeah, that's it. Anyway, don't know how long it will take for me to post the next chapter, so don't hurt me!- IcePrincess627


	6. Giving In

A/N-Last chapter is in! Yeah I know, it's a REALLY short fanfic, but maybe my next one won't be as short( I hope). Sorry it took SOOOOOOOO long to update, but I hope you like this chapter anyway!

Giving In --

_Gee, I hope Raven's okay. She's gotten me really worried lately. _

Beast Boy sat in his bedroom thinking nonstop about Raven. After what had happened yesterday, all of the Titans were worried about her.

_I just wish there were some way to find out what was going with her. Some way to see what went on in her mind and...oh, duh! _

Beast Boy ran down to the garage as fast as he could. He went up to Cyborg and said, "Dude, I need your help."

"Sure, what?"

"Remember that mirror in Rae's room?"

"Oh no. We are NOT doing that again! What if Trigon pays us a visit? Or worse, what if Raven finds out? Remember how pissed she got last time?"

"Dude, she won't find out. She's at the mall with Star. Who knows how long she'll keep her there. Look, I'm just worried about her. She won't tell anyone what's wrong and this is the only way to find out what's going on. PLEEEEEEEEEASE!

"Well, okay. I'm worried about her too, so we might as well."

"Okay, come on. Raven's probably begging Star to let her get back to the Tower, so we don't have much time." Beast Boy and Cyborg hurried down the hall and into Raven's room before Robin could find out what was going on. Beast Boy picked up the mirror and they were instantly transported to Raven's mind. But it looked different than the desolate area they saw the first time. Something changed. It looked a little more…pink. The two of them were so shocked that they didn't even notice Happy appearing right in front of them.

"What's up guys? Hi BB." She giggled. Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at each other.

TT

"Well THAT was a waste of time!" Beast Boy said when they got back to Titans Tower.

"Yeah, and it was weird too. I wonder why you were so popular. Even the evil emotion stared at you the whole time," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, what was up with that?"

"Well, all I know is that we didn't learn anythi-……." Cyborgs confused face turned into a wide grin as he began to understand what was going on.

"What? WHAT!"

"Oh, nothing. I think you should talk to Rae about this," Cyborg said, still grinning.

"Whatever," Beast Boy said, leaving the room.

_What the heck was he smiling about? _

TT

_Oh my god. This is disgusting. _

Once Raven and Starfire got home from the "mall of shopping", Raven decided to read a book in the living room, but she was too distracted by Robin and Starfire getting all mushy-gushy on each other.

_Look at them. Robin and Starfire sitting in a God damned whoopity-doo tree _(lol. Thank you Alisha!)_. They're too preoccupied with each other to realize the pain in anyone else's hearts. _

"Um, Raven?" Raven looked up and noticed Beast Boy standing over her. She looked away.

"Raven, what's wrong?"

_Come on, Raven. Think of an excuse. _

"You went in my mind again," she scowled.

_Good one!_

"How did you know?" Raven gave him a "you've got to be kidding me" look.

"Look I just want to know what's up. You haven't been yourself lately. What's wrong?"

_Okay, another excuse. Let's think. _

"I'm fine."

_That was original. _

"No. You're not. What's_ really_ wrong?

_Ooh. Burn._

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because we're worried about you. _I'm_ worried about you.

_I might as well tell him. _

She sighed. "Beast Boy, I love you."

_Oh crap. I might as well kill myself once this is over. _

But after what happened next, she didn't want to. Beast Boy smiled, leaned in, and slowly kissed her. She never wanted it to stop.

A/N-The End! So how did you like it? That last sentence was kind of from The Dark by Marianne Curley, just saying so I'm not plagiarizing or anything. Anyway, Please review!


End file.
